Log splitters of the type applying log-splitting force on opposite ends of a log through opposed blade and anvil members are very well known. In such apparatus, the blade and anvil members are driven together with great force, often using hydraulic power or some other power means. Examples of log splitters are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,640,323 (Helle) PA1 4,061,168 (Fariss) PA1 4,428,409 (Roetzler).
Such log splitters, particularly those of the power-operated type, have the disadvantage that if the log fails to split, it may be jammed tightly onto the blade of the log splitter. By virtue of the great force generated in causing such jam, the log may be stuck so tightly onto the blade that it is extremely difficult to dislodge it. Removal is made all the more difficult by virtue of the fact that the log is in a position making manual application of removal force difficult at best.
Removal usually requires extraordinary steps or specific tools. For example, it may be necessary to obtain a crowbar or saw or some other tool to pry the log from the blade. Even with appropriate tools, removal operations are difficult and time-consuming and substantially delay the log splitting operation.
Before the splitter can be operated further, the log must be removed from the blade. Therefore, this problem can frequently cause interruption of log-splitting operations. And, since such operations are often in the field where a tool chest may not be available, a log-splitting expedition can even be cut short unless someone has a tool chest with the right tools available for removal of the log.
In some cases, tools which may be used for removal of a log from a log-splitter blade can cause various problems. For example, removal of a log can be quite difficult even with the help of a crowbar or the like. When wedges are used, they may get stuck in the log themselves; or the hammering of such wedges may cause damage to the blade or some other part of the log-splitting device. The use of a saw may cause damage to the saw itself unless extreme care is exercised.